I Used To Believe In Forever
by winter156
Summary: A moment between Helena and Christina


Title: I used to believe in forever, but forever is too good to be true

Fandom: Warehouse 13

Pairing: Myka/Helena

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I neither own these lovely ladies nor am I making any profit from this story.

Summary: A moment between Helena and Christina

xxxxx

_"Mummy," came a sleepy voice from the door of her study._

_Helena's heart melted with love as she looked up at the tiny four-year-old in pajamas who was rumpled and looking absolutely adorable. She stood, putting down and out of sight her Telsa and Fansworth, and then made her way around her desk to her daughter. "Sweetheart," she smiled broadly, her eyes lighting up as the little girl walked up to her, arms outstretched wanting to be picked up. Helena quickly obliged, pulling Christina up into her arms kissing her cheeks (making the little girl giggle) and hugging her close. "What are you doing awake, little one?"_

_"I missed you," the little girl answered, with no guile or accusation in her words as to her mother's priorities, she simply stated a fact. Helena's smile faltered as her heart sunk a little. Little hands touched her face and smoothed out the frown forming, "Don't be sad mummy. I just wanted to see you."_

_"And, I always want to see you, sweetheart," Helena said, lightly kissing Christina's nose making the girl smile. "Now, shall we head off to bed so we can get up early tomorrow and spend the whole day together?" Helena asked noticing her daughter's wide yawns. Christina nodded her assent and placed her little head on Helena's shoulder as the older woman carried them to her bedroom._

_"Mummy," came the muffled voice against Helena's neck, "why are you wearing men's clothes?" Helena's eyes widened and she worried her bottom lip. Of course her daughter would notice such an obviously glaring detail, but how to explain it all without telling her four-year-old daughter about a top secret organization that was not supposed to exist. "Well," she paused trying to think of something that was not an outright lie, "I was at work. And, I needed to be a little more mobile than my dresses would allow."_

_"Oh," was all her daughter said as they ascended the stairs. "Well," came her daughter's sleepy voice again as they entered the bedroom, "you look dashing."_

_Helena chuckled, "Thank you, sweetheart." She laid down her precious cargo and brought the blankets up to cover the little girl against the cold night. Helena looked down at her daughter, her heart swelling with emotion as she simply enjoyed the moment._

_"Mummy," Christina breathed out as sleepy eyes regarded Helena._

_"What is it, little one?" Helena asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Christina's ear._

_"I love you," she said with a smile, her eyes finally closing in sleep._

_"And, I love you, my little Christina," Helena whispered, leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead, "I love you with all my heart."_

A hand on her shoulder startled Helena out of her memories. She looked up into a green gaze that held warmth and affection. Helena smiled reflexively upon seeing the smile playing on the other woman's lips.

"Hey," Myka whispered through her smile, her eyes inadvertantly dropping to Helena's lips.

Noticing the direction Myka's eyes had gone, Helena's smile widened. She licked her lips, pleased at Myka's quiet intake of breath in reaction. The slight blush at realizing she was caught melted Helena's heart. "Was there something you needed to tell me, darling?"

"Uh, yeah," Myka cleared her throat before continuing, "dinner is ready. I know you sometimes get too distracted with things, so I came to remind you." She smiled down at Helena once more before turning to head back out to the dining room. A soft hand caught her wrist before she could take a step away. Myka glanced back as Helena gracefully stood and entwined their hands together. Suprised, but refraining from commenting, Myka waited.

"You make me want to believe in forever again," Helena whispered before she began leading them out of the room.


End file.
